League of Shadows Treaty
category:Alliances category:Aqua team alliances The =LOST= Charter Article I. Preamble Members of the League Of Shadows Treaty, join together for the purpose of preserving and promoting the interests of the members of the League Of Shadows Treaty, banding together and voluntarily aiding and rendering assistance to all their fellow members when faced with unprovoked military aggression. An attack on one member is an attack on us all. Any and all foreign aggression will be dealt with accordingly. Article II. Admission and Membership To gain admission into =LOST= you will be required to adhere to the following guidelines: *Comply with alliance charter *Change your nation team color to Aqua *Not currently at war with any other nation *Not currently active in another alliance *Take the League of Shadows Treaty oath: "I do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Empire of the League Of Shadows Treaty (=LOST=) against all enemies both foreign and domestic" You will need to send your nation & ruler name to Oberfueher Stevens if you wish to apply for membership. Upon being accepted you will then be granted access to our private forums. Article III. Expulsion/Secession SECESSION Any member wishing to resign from =LOST= will do so by respectfully submitting a written private message to Johnny No Legs: Minister of Internal Affairs. EXPULSION Violation of the following code of conduct, may result in immediate expulsion or execution (ZI'd) from =LOST= *Spying *Not following the =LOST= Charter *Disrespect to the governing body or fellow members of =LOST= *AWOL members (Members who status remains inactive for a period longer than 10 days without written notification). *Deserters *Members found negligent of expected duties. (Roll call, Voting, Alliance defense). *Posting of defamatory messages or inappropriate images on the message board. Article IV. War 1. The League Of Shadows Treaty endorses peaceful relations between it's members and other Aqua alliances. Members of =LOST= are prohibited from conducting unprovoked attacks against any member of a friendly alliance. 2. Should a member of the League Of Shadows Treaty be subject to an unprovoked attack all members of the League Of Shadows Treaty vow to come to that member's aid. 3. The League Of Shadows Treaty permits it's members to declare war upon the following: *Unaligned nations, however said member does so at the possibility of their own demise, and the League Of Shadows Treaty does not have to provide aid under these circumstances. *Members of the League Of Shadows Treaty may NOT declare war upon another nation belonging to an alliance without prior authorization from IIC. Article V. Nuclear Weapons Nuclear research in the development of arms, is embraced by the League Of Shadows Treaty. The use of nuclear weapons is strictly for defensive purposes only. Any nuclear capable member of the League Of Shadows Treaty MUST seek consent from the Triumvirate prior to any form of nuclear strike. The Emperor of =LOST= has a veto over the use of nuclear weapons which overrules any other decision. Article VI. The Imperial Inner Circle-The governing body of =LOST Governing Body of =LOST= will consist of the Triumvirate, Sith Lords, and General's These are the current members of the Triumvirate: Barron Von Hammer Emperor of =LOST= Sith Lord Triumvir Duties: *Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Premier ambassador for =LOST= *Veto Power for full scale war and the use of Nuclear Weapons Johnny No Legs Minister of Internal Affairs Sith Lord Triumvir Duties: *Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Webpage design, updates, profile updates (Medals & Ribbons) *Senior Administrator *Message Board & Wiki Designer/Moderator Oberfueher Stevens Minister of Recuitment & Training Sith lord Triumvir Duties: *Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Will oversee the recruitment and training of all new alliance members These are the current members of IIC: SinisterMinister Minister of Public Relations Sith Lord Duties: *Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Designing and responding to any and all inquiries made from other alliances on a public forum. *Will also design the address of any major announcements on behalf of =LOST= *Will oversee the design and language of all agreed and signed, MDP, MAP and NAP's on behalf of =LOST= Feverdon Minster of War Sith Lord Duties: * Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Upon Approval of force from the Inner Circle. The minister of war will oversee the General staff and assemble them to coordinate strategy and assign targets during the theatre of full scale warfare. *Is responsible for the assignment of troops to their respective squads and the promotion of troops to platoon leader/general in both times of peace and war. Wargarden Sith Lord Minister of Resource Requisition Duties: *Member of the Imperial Inner Circle *Has complete control over the BHG. The Corrupt Teacher Sith Lord Deputy Minister of War Duties: *Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Division Commander of the 501st Stormtrooper Division *Will aid the Minister of War in the military organization of the alliance in both times of war and peace. (Position Vacant) General (GEN) Duties: * Member of the Imperial Inner Circle (IIC) *Division Commander of the Shock, Marine and Assault Troopers (Position Vacant) Major General (MAJGEN) Duties: *This position will become available as =LOST= expands. (Position Vacant) Brigadier General (BGEN) Duties: *This position will become available as =LOST= expands. Article VII. Treaties Currently =LOST= has treaties with the following: MDAP with [[Mushroom Kingdom]] Signed 08/10/07 then upgraded to a MDAP on 10/09/07 This treaty was canceled by Mushroom Kingdom as part of their surrender terms with NpO in The Unjust War but was reinstated as of 18th November 07 MDoAP with [[Ragnarok]] Signed 29/11/07 MDoAP with [[The Atlantic Empire]] Signed 04/12/07 PIAT with [[The United Nations of Honour]] Signed 06/12/07